


In una notte di temporale

by iridania



Category: Cesare (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridania/pseuds/iridania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 16 anni Cesare ha ancora paura dei temporali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In una notte di temporale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> ... che mi ha chiesto di elaborare questo headcanon: At 16, Cesare is still afraid of thunderstorms. At night he comes up with all sort of lies to make Miguel climb into bed with him. (“Aw, do you wish us to cuddle, my Lord?” “Shut up, Miguelito or I’ll have you killed” “I’m the one who kills people for you, Cesare” “…*cuddles*”)
> 
>  **disclaimer** : il manga è della dea ♥

«Un assassino?»

«Un assassino», conferma Cesare.

«Nel tuo armadio».

«Nel mio armadio… sotto il letto… appostato sotto la finestra…. Chi può dirlo!»

Miguel incrocia le braccia al petto. «Dubito che qualcuno se ne starebbe appostato sotto la tua finestra con questo tempaccio», fa un cenno in direzione del piazzale.

«Assassini, Miguel!», insiste Cesare. «Gli assassini terribilmente devoti alla causa. _Tu_ dovresti saperlo!»

Miguel sospira, chiude le antine dell’armadio, e scivola carponi a spiare sotto il letto. «E chi sarebbe il mandante di questo assassinio?», chiede, divertito, mentre le sbarre di ferro alle finestre rimangono indifferenti a ogni sua attenzione.

Cesare si getta a sedere sul bordo del letto: «Gli Orsini», risponde. «O i Della Rovere. I Colonna, magari…. Ho molti nemici», aggiunge, senza troppa convinzione.

Un lampo illumina la stanza. D'istinto, Cesare si porta le ginocchia al petto. Miguel si morde l'interno della guancia e cerca di non scoppiare a ridere: «Sì, hai molti nemici _nelle alte sfere_ », lo provoca.

Cesare, per mancanza di un termine migliore, ringhia: «Il tuo compito sarebbe quello di proteggermi!».

«Proteggerti da cosa…? Dai temporali?»

«Anche!»

Quasi per effetto drammatico, un tuono scuote le pareti; Cesare si stringe ancor di più nelle coperte.

È una visione a cui Miguel non si abituerà mai: il suo Signore, ormai un uomo fatto e finito, ridotto alla stregua d'un bambino indifeso da una nuvola passeggera. Certo, conoscendolo è fin troppo probabile che Cesare consideri fulmini e saette come segni divini o roba simile. Miguel non è mai stato troppo attratto dall'astrologia. A conti fatti, non sa se trovare la scena che gli sta davanti divertente o patetica.

Esausto, chiude le tende e si avvicina piedi nudi al letto. «Ti darò il beneficio del dubbio», mente.

Cesare schiude le labbra, pronto a protestare; poi ci ripensa e tira indietro le lenzuola. «Non dovresti nemmeno pensare a mettere in discussioni i miei ordini», gli ricorda, accigliato.

Miguel si stende di fianco a lui e gli preme i piedi freddi contro i polpacci. Al contatto, Cesare sobbalza e gli rivolge un'occhiata stizzita.

«Posso sempre tornarmene della mia stanza», gli rammenta Miguel, canzonandolo. «Dove stavo dormendo. _In miglior compagnia_ ».

Nessuna risposta. Cesare estingue la candela e posa la testa sul materasso. «Certo, come no», ribatte alla fine, scivolando sulla schiena.

Nel silenzio che segue il rumore della pioggia si fa difficile da ignorare. Cesare si muove verso sinistra e tenta d'intrecciare le loro gambe, alla ricerca di calore o forse di conforto.

L'occasione è troppo ghiotta perché Miguel se la faccia sfuggire: «Ooh, il mio Signore vuole che ci facciamo le coccole?»

«Don Michele, chiudi il becco o ti faccio ammazzare».

«Ma sono io che ammazzo la gente per te, Messer Cesare!», sogghigna.

«...»

«...»

«...ti odio».

« _No davvero_ ». Miguel rotola sul fianco, il braccio destro sotto il cuscino e il sinistro stretto attorno al petto di Cesare.

«Sei una disgrazia», lo informa Cesare, laconico, mentre scivola nel sonno.

Miguel sorride contro l'incavo del suo collo.


End file.
